


Prompt 5: ‘Tis But a Scratch

by irrationalgame



Series: Thommy Comfortween Prompts [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Blood, Comfortween, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalgame/pseuds/irrationalgame
Summary: From the comfortween prompts here: https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html5. ‘Tis But a ScratchDealing with bleeding, blood loss, cleaning blood from someone, drinking blood.Jimmy has an accident, Thomas puts his medic training to good use.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Thommy Comfortween Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949317
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt 5: ‘Tis But a Scratch

“Hold still would you?” Thomas said, the iodine swab hovering an inch away from Jimmy’s bloodied left arm.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jimmy sucked a breath in through his teeth, “bloody stings though.”

“Should’ve thought of that before you decided to fall through the greenhouse,” Thomas held Jimmy’s wrist with his free hand and gently dabbed at the gash that ran along his forearm.

“Wasn’t exactly planned.”

“You were tight.”

“A little.”

“A _lot_.”

“Wish I still was,” Jimmy hissed, “this would hurt a lot less.”

Thomas stopped to examine his work - there didn’t seem to be any shards of glass or dirt stuck in the wound so he swapped out the swab for a roll of gauze. “You were lucky, this could’ve been much worse y’know.”

Jimmy glanced briefly at his arm and looked away with a grimace. “It’s bad enough.”

“Half-an inch to the left and you’d have hit the radial artery,” Thomas wrapped a neat layer of  
gauze around the wound. “We’d have been rushing you to Clarkson while I tried to stop you from bleeding to death.”

“Fucking hell,” Jimmy said, “don’t tell me things like that. Here I was worrying I’d ruined me jacket.”

“Maybe if you stopped pissing away your wages every chance you got,” Thomas tied off the gauze and fixed Jimmy with a scathing look, “don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

Jimmy looked away, suddenly very interested in the notes pinned to the kitchen notice board. “I know.”

“D’ya know _why_ though?”

Jimmy fidgeted in his seat. “Sometimes I just want to forget.”

Thomas tentatively placed a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder. “Forget?” he prompted.

“What a bastard I’ve been, what I bloody mess I’ve made of everything,” Jimmy shook his head, “how I’ve treated you so badly when I should’ve - ” he stopped, suddenly aware his mouth was running away from him.

“Jimmy,” Thomas squeezed his shoulder, “look at me.”

Red-rimmed blue eyes met soft grey ones across the table.

“I’m sorry,” Jimmy said, “for everything. I’m - I’m a mess. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to figure it all out. And I - I never wanted to hurt you. Never. Not you. Because - I - you know, don’t you?”

Thomas smiled. “I think so. I didn’t dare hope it for a long time but...” he shrugged. “You’re not exactly subtle y’know. I do too, by the way.”

Jimmy smiled in return, “Oh, I know. It’s the only thing that keeps me going.”

“So if you do and I do,” Thomas said, “should we just...?” and he gestured towards the staff staircase.   
  


Jimmy nodded and they walked up to bed together, hand in hand.


End file.
